


Little Things

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Post-It’s [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: 'Your smile is like a rainbow on a stormy day'God, was he cheesy.





	Little Things

Evie knew that guys found it hard to talk about their feelings, and Ben, being rather reserved sometimes, was a good example for the phenomen. Therefore, she hadn't really expected him to do anything obvious when she began to notice the way he looked at her. She knew that he felt a bit more than friendship for him— he sometimes was an open book to her.

Nevertheless, she was surprised when she entered his new office one morning, still yawning, as she'd just awoken and found a note sticking to her yogurt. It was a plain, yellow post-it, and took it off the cup, a small smile appearing on her face as she read,

'_Your_ _smile_ _is_ _like_ _a_ _rainbow_ _on_ _a_ _stormy_ _day_'

Ben’s handwriting was unmistakeable, and when she turned around, the athour of the note was leaning in the doorframe, arms folded and his cute, boyish grin lighting his face. Evie decided not to comment on this, even though she would have loved to see him blush. Instead, she smiled at him and folded the note, pushing it into her red purse before sitting down at her chair she’d place by his desk, patting his seat next to her. Together they sat in the office, eating their breakfast in silence... despite the rain outside.

The next note miraculously appeared on her sketchbook when she came onto his empty office a few days later, saying;

'_Your_ _chocolate_ _eyes_ _drown_ _me_ _every_ _time_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _me_'

She wasn't actually sure if this was cheesy or cute, but she couldn't deny that she liked this. It was subtle, and it felt good, and most importantly, none of the other VK’s was aware of it when she sneaked ablue note herself onto his crown.

'_You_ _may_ _lead_ _me_ _anywhere_, _your_ _majesty_' 

Maybe it wasn't the most creative answer, but she wanted to encourage him, as she was curious what he would come up with next.


End file.
